<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor And The Nurse by DarkShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306715">The Doctor And The Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade'>DarkShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor And The Nurse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, New Companions (Doctor Who), Post-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to work, Rory Williams meets a strange man on the strangest morning of his life.<br/>So far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor And The Nurse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor And The Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a Tumblr Gif set with Rory as the Tenth Doctor's companion and this appeared.<br/>All Eleventh Doctor canon is gone, as is River (at the moment).<br/>I intend to write more in this as I have quite a few ideas but until then, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Rory,” Amy’s grinning face appeared on the screen, “I’m in India, not that you would know since I’m in my gorgeous hotel room,” the camera moved and panned around the room before moving to the window, “I can’t even show you the sights through the window cause I’m over the pool.”</p>
<p>The camera returned to her smiling face, “We’re here for a few more days, maybe a week depending on how things go then we’re heading to Peru. Can you believe it?” She paused and tilted her head, “I miss you and I wish you were here to see all this, but I know you’re too busy keeping everyone healthy.” She blew him a kiss, “I will be home for your birthday so I will see you then. Bye.”</p>
<p>Rory sighed as he watched Amy’s message for about the hundredth time since he’d received it six days ago. She had surprised everyone when she suddenly announced she’d gotten a job working with Clayton Gove, a well-known writer, and his wife, Julia Gove as their new assistant. He was writing a new novel, while his wife was researching a travel book, so it meant going to far-flung and exotic locations for the next year.</p>
<p>But that was Amy, adventurous and capricious, a whirlwind in his life since childhood but his best friend he couldn’t imagine life without. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Rory finished his coffee before getting his things together to go to work.</p>
<p>Looking around his tiny flat, Rory sometime wished he’d stayed in Leadworth but that would have meant still living at home and he had been trying to assert his independence.</p>
<p>The thing was he was supposed to be moving to London with Amy and sharing a flat with her, except she got her fantastic job, so he’d basically fallen on his face.</p>
<p>Realising the time, Rory grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The TARDIS landed.</p>
<p>Wondering where he’d ended up since he’d used the random setting, the Doctor slid his coat on and opened the door.</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked, looking out the door to see a sunny morning in a park in what he was sure was London, “I thought we’d be somewhere much more fun.”</p>
<p>Musing for a moment, he knew that when the TARDIS stopped somewhere there was usually a reason for it so, closing the door, the Doctor stepped out into the warm morning.</p>
<p>He would admit he was a little bored since Martha had left, and he was on his own which meant he ended up talking to himself far too much these days.</p>
<p>Sticking his hands in his coat pocket he strolled along the path, smiling at people as he passed them. It was a quiet day but there was something…something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but something.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” a young man said when the Doctor bumped into him.</p>
<p>“My fault,” the Doctor told him before heading away.</p>
<p>Continuing he frowned hearing a strange scuttering from nearby. Stopping he strained to hear the noise, getting onto the ground and pressing his ear to the grass.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt young man?” a woman asked from above him.</p>
<p>He grinned up at her, seeing the perfectly set grey hair and pink jogging suit, “Just checking that the worms are able to move around freely.”</p>
<p>She gave him a confused looked before power walking on. </p>
<p>And then all hell broke loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rory heard screaming and turned to see people running as what looked like bats rose up from a hole in the ground. The man in the long brown coat who had bumped into him was ushering people away as he pointed a strange pen at the sky.</p>
<p>He saw several people stumble, an older woman wearing a pink jogging suit fell to the ground with a cry. Pushing through those running in the opposite direction Rory reached the woman just as the strange man did.</p>
<p>“Here,” Rory said as they both crouched to help her, “Slowly.”</p>
<p>Helping her to a bench, Rory dug into his bag for his first aid kit as the strange man finally cleared the strange creatures.</p>
<p>“You’re prepared,” the strange man said as he sat on the back of the bench with his feet on the seat.</p>
<p>Rory glanced at him as he began to clean the cut on the woman’s arm, “I’m a nurse.”</p>
<p>“Good,” the man said, nodding, “Excellent. That was good luck you being here. But then I suppose this is on your way to work.”</p>
<p>Frowning slightly confused Rory nodded. He checked the wound and started to put some antibiotic cream on it.</p>
<p>“So, you’ve never seen anything odd?” the strange man asked, “No one weird hanging around?”</p>
<p>Rory turned to him, “Other than you?”</p>
<p>“Good point,” he chuckled, before continuing, “I mean it’s strange for the Chrilckingkiki to attack like that.”</p>
<p>Looking at the woman he was helping who shrugged back at him, Rory knew he was going to regret this but asked, “The what?”</p>
<p>“The things that attacked,” he explained, “But they never would come to Earth…”</p>
<p>“Earth?”</p>
<p>“You would expect to see them on Mars,” the man continued not even acknowledging Rory’s question, “Which begs the question, why are they here?”</p>
<p>Finishing bandaging the woman’s arm, Rory looked up at the strange man, “My question is what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>The man laughed, “Never mind. You should get to safety.”</p>
<p>With that said he bounced away leaving Rory and the woman staring after him.</p>
<p>“That was odd,” Rory said.</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes, it was.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” the man reappeared again making them both jump, “You wouldn’t happen to have any chewing gum?”</p>
<p>Distracted as a policewoman appeared to check on them, Rory nodded, “In my bag.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the man said as he ran away again calling back, “Get to safety.”</p>
<p>Rory sighed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, dear?” the woman asked as the policewoman started her moving.</p>
<p>“He took my bag,” Rory looked in the direction the strange man had run, he glanced at the policewoman, “Please ensure she’s checked for a concussion.”</p>
<p>With that said he ran after the man who had stolen his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor checked the sonic and fixed the frequency, if he could find their nest then he might be able to work out how they got there. He opened the bag to find the chewing gum and frowned that he couldn’t find what he was looking for.</p>
<p>The bag was snatched from his hands making him jump to see the nurse standing there.</p>
<p>“I told you to get to safety,” the Doctor reminded him.</p>
<p>“You stole my bag,” Rory told him.</p>
<p>The Doctor stared at him for a moment before realising, “Aww, sorry. Where’s the chewing gum?”</p>
<p>Rory opened the front pocket and pulled out the packet he had, “Here.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” the Doctor said before realising he had no idea who he was talking to, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Rory, look I…”</p>
<p>“I’m the Doctor,” he cut the younger man off, shoving a few strips of chewing gum in his mouth, “Chew this.”</p>
<p>Rory looked confused with two strips of gum sitting in his mouth, so the Doctor motioned what he wanted him to do. The bemused expression didn’t move as he began to chew.</p>
<p>Checking the signal on the sonic he began to move again, Rory following on. Reaching a large tree in the centre of a grass circle the Doctor frowned.</p>
<p>“The signal stops here,” he grimaced, shaking the screwdriver, “That’s rubbish. A tree.”</p>
<p>“That’s new,” Rory spoke up from his side.</p>
<p>The Doctor spun, “What?”</p>
<p>“I walk through this park every day,” Rory told him, “I have never seen a tree here before, especially one that looks older than I am.”</p>
<p>“Really?” the Doctor stared at it, “Give me your gum.”</p>
<p>Rory stared at him, “You want my chewed gum?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I gave you it?” the Doctor rolled his eyes, “Gum, now.”</p>
<p>With a disgusted look, Rory took the gum out his mouth and handed it across. Nodding at the young man, the Doctor rummaged in his pockets and pulled out the atmosphere sensor he had. With the gum and the sonic he altered it so he could check for portals instead.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Rory demanded watching intently.</p>
<p>“The Chrilckingkiki aren’t from here,” the Doctor explained as he worked, “So they must have come through my portal. Now, if there is a portal there is someone who has created it and considering there is a tree bang smack in the middle of the park that wasn’t there yesterday then we know that there is someone orchestrating this.”</p>
<p>“So…”</p>
<p>“So, I am going to do a feedback loop and close the portal,” the Doctor told him.</p>
<p>Rory stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging, “Okay.”</p>
<p>With a nod the Doctor activated the scanner, finding the frequency he glanced at Rory who was watching thoughtfully.</p>
<p>A high pitched squeal began to sound from the tree.</p>
<p>“What is that?” Rory demanded.</p>
<p>The Doctor winced and grabbed Rory’s arm, “Run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rory was a little surprised as the Doctor grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the tree. The Doctor skidded to a stop and snatched Rory’s bag off him again, opening it he dumped the contents onto the grass.</p>
<p>“Hey!!” Rory cried, picking up his stuff from the ground.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Rory,” he said, “I need this, the portal isn’t closing and unless I close it then it will rip a permanent hole between the worlds and…”</p>
<p>“And?” Rory demanded automatically taking the bag when the Doctor handed it to him.</p>
<p>“I need to be able to detonate a large enough explosion and need a way to deliver it without getting either of us killed.”</p>
<p>Staring at the other man, Rory nodded and didn’t resist when the Doctor took the bag back. Using the handle, he began to swing it in a circle around his head before letting it go.</p>
<p>“Allonsy,” the Doctor cried as he released the bag.</p>
<p>It flew through the air in a smooth arc, and Rory gripped the Doctor’s arm as he watched it hit the tree. The explosion threw them both backwards and they slammed into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor sighed in relief that his plan had worked, he knew it had been a long shot but sometimes they worked the best.</p>
<p>Pulling himself to a stand, the Doctor offered Rory his hand to help him off the ground.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Ahh, yeah,” Rory sounded winded, looking around. He stared at the empty space where the tree had been, “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We closed the rift and made sure that it can’t open again,” the Doctor smiled, patting Rory on the shoulder, “Well, that’s us fixed everything so you should go and get to work.”</p>
<p>Looking a little shell-shocked, Rory nodded and holding all his things in his arms wandered away. With a smile the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rory finished his shift, his supervisor had heard of the chaos in the park so he hadn’t received any reprimands for being late. He’d managed to get it out of his mind while he worked but now, as he wandered home Rory kept thinking about the insane morning.</p>
<p>As he walked along the side of the park, it was still cordoned off after this morning’s insanity so he couldn’t follow his usual route home. Rounding the corner to his street, Rory stalled as the Doctor stood in front of a police box sitting on the street.</p>
<p>“I thought I would check up and see how you were after this morning,” the strange man said, pushing himself off the box.</p>
<p>Rory stared at him for a second before asking, “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I told you,” he grinned, “I’m the Doctor.”</p>
<p>“I know a lot of Doctors and none of them are like you,” Rory replied.</p>
<p>The Doctor continued to grin, “I like you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?”</p>
<p>“So,” the Doctor said, “Where are you from? Because you don’t seem at ease here.”</p>
<p>Looking bemused at the questioning Rory took a moment before he shrugged, “I’m from Leadworth.”</p>
<p>“Never heard of it,” the Doctor mused.</p>
<p>“It’s in Gloucester,” Rory replied before shaking his head, “Why am I telling you this?”</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled, “I’m listening?”</p>
<p>Rory stared at him, still bemused.</p>
<p>"So, you've never been anywhere other than here or some tiny village in the middle of nowhere?" the Doctor asked.</p>
<p>Rory shrugged, "Never really had the inclination to travel much."</p>
<p>"Then you've never thought of another sky above your head, or different grass beneath your feet?"</p>
<p>"My friend Amy was always the adventurous one," Rory told him, "She’s currently in India, I think. It might be Peru by now."</p>
<p>The Doctor chuckled, "Since I destroyed your bag, how about I make it up to you by giving you one trip."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>Pointing to the TARDIS, the Doctor waited for the young man's reply. </p>
<p>"In your wooden box?" Rory asked, the scepticism clear in his voice.</p>
<p>With a grin the Doctor opened the door, "Have a look."</p>
<p>Confused Rory moved closer and stopped as he saw the room through the door, turning he walked around the box, his hand trailing along the outside to ensure there was nothing there to create an illusion.</p>
<p>Returning to the door he stepped inside and looked around.</p>
<p>“Well?” the Doctor said, waiting for the normal response.</p>
<p>Rory turned to him, “After today, this doesn’t surprise me.”</p>
<p>Laughing the Doctor threw his coat over the railing, closing the door before he jogged over to the console.</p>
<p>“I should probably ask,” Rory joined him at the console, “Trip where?”</p>
<p>With a grin the Doctor pulled the lever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>